KakuzuxHidan oneshot
by nowherenew
Summary: HidaKaku prologue/first part to Beast and the Harlot. Hidan thought he hated Kakuzu with all his being, but is that really how he feels? M for later yaoi and Hidan's mouth. kakuzu hidan kakuhida hidakaku hidankakuzu hidanxkakuzu READ BEAST/HARLOT!


When Hidan first saw Kakuzu, he thought, "Freak." When he first talked to him, he thought, "Asshole." When he first found out the stitched up man was his roommate, he thought, "Fuck." When he first had a mission from the Akatsuki with him, he thought, "Murder." But he never thought that he'd be thinking, "Hot damn, I love that man."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Of course, when Hidan initially joined the Akatsuki, he thought it would be all about the badass stuff. Murder, rape, extortion, kidnapping. He wanted to please Jashin, and committing crimes was the best thing the albino fanatic could do to make his god happy. So he joined Akatsuki. He thought it was going to be free-for-all. Sure, there were other members to deal with, all of which got on Hidan's very dangerous nerves. He had a short fuse, and it was not a very good thing to light it. His language was coarse and his attitude malevolent, not to mention he held grudges. If you made a bad impression on Hidan, it was over for you. If he got you alone in a room, he'd brutally kill you and offer you as a sacrifice to Jashin. Needless to say, Kakuzu pissed him off the minute he saw the jerkoff.

Hidan had been in Pein's office for what seemed like hours, listening to things like rules and regulations and even a release form. Hidan thought it was retarded, how Pein was making use of the law when he lived for the complete opposite. He almost called his new redheaded boss a filthy hypocrite, but refrained, knowing he'd pay for it. He was already pissed off because Hidan had made rude comments about the "don't kill other Akatsuki members" rule. He didn't understand why the guy got so mad, really. Hidan just mumbled something about "bastards could use a little pain, whip them into shape." No big deal, seriously. The guy shouldn't be so damned touchy.

Hidan, sufficiently grumpy from all the stupid rules, was muttering threats under his breath as he walked down a dimly lit corridor, looking at his hands and the ring he had been given as an initiation of his membership to Akatsuki. Shadows danced across the walls, even though Hidan was the only one in the hallway that he could see. It made him feel at home, the eerie atmosphere. He had always been one for the occult and other abnormal things that the everyday person feared without reason. He hated how people didn't know a damn thing about the occult and they still treated it as if it was all evil rituals and Satanic sacrifices like mutilating dogs and hanging them over burning tires. Even Jashin wasn't that hardcore. Their narrow little minds convinced them that unless it was some stupid mainstream religion, you shouldn't worship any god.

As he was thinking about this in his mind, Hidan looked up and came eye to eye with vivid emerald lights. He jumped a bit, but then realized that the "lights" were eyes. The face that held them was hidden from nose to collarbone by a cloth mask. His skin was dark, a mocha hue, and Hidan saw stitches all over the man's face. Hidan stepped back soundlessly, inspecting the man further. Stitches littered his whole body, on his wrists, elbows, and on his shoulders, as well as his ankles, knees, and most likely his upper thighs as well. All this gazing had taken Hidan around four or so seconds. He thought to himself, "Psuedo. Schizo. Creeper. Hooker for doctors?" For once in his life, he went against one of his moral rules and thought of someone with disdain for being a freak. He was a freak himself, after all, and Hidan wasn't really a hypocrite, only now and then making comments that he didn't really mean that would define him as a hypocrite.

The jade eyes narrowed. "Who are you," he said in a smooth, low tone, "and what are you doing here?" He seemed quite irritated at the sight of Hidan. Hidan wondered why the guy was so riled up. The albino wasn't that frustrating just to look at. He was tall, which intimidated some, and muscular, but also lanky and good-looking.

Hidan smirked cockily and held up the black and red cloak Pein had given him. "My name's Hidan, and…"

"I don't care, you know. Just tell me what you're doing here. Nobody cares who you are. Only why you're in our base, and that you don't belong here." The bright green orbs rolled in annoyance.

He just stood there for a moment, looking at the man's face. He realized that the guy really didn't care in the slightest what his name was. The pale man scowled and growled, "You know, if you fucking have a problem with me, you can go fuck off and screw yourself into a goddamn wall, retard." He pushed past the freaky stitch man and mumbled something about not asking a question if you didn't give a shit about the answer. He hadn't even given his own name, that rude bastard. Of course, Hidan wasn't one to call others rude, but nonetheless, that guy just pissed him off. As soon as the bastard was out of sight, Hidan muttered, "Asshole."

* * *

A/N: Not finished yet; I need TITLE SUGGESTIONS! I was thinking some A7x or 3oh!3 lyrics, but if you have an idea tell me! This might be longer than just one chapter....

Review, and see you next time!


End file.
